Hold It Against Me
by SnowLoverWhiteWolf16
Summary: Sorry, for the story. I deleted it then make it again. This is where the gang went to then party at 6pm. Lay sang a song to live up the crowds, until something went wrong. Zick and Elena tried to glue them together, until it's finally okay.
1. The Invitation

Hold It Against Me

I'm a fan of Monster Allergy, here's the first chapter:

Chapter I: The Party

In the Stadium, there was a party. Zick, Elena, Teddy and Lay Mamery are invited to be there at 6pm.

Zick: Hey, Elena will you come later?

Elena: Yeah!

Teddy (walking nearby Zick): Hey Zick! So you've got the same letter?

Zick: Sure did!

Lay: Hey, Elena you got the letter?

Elena: Uh – huh.

Zick: It said here:

_Welcome youth!_

_We are inviting you to a overnight party bash! Here at the Big Burg Stadium! We'll start the party at 6pm and be ending at 2am. Hope we will see you there! _

_Yours truly,_

_The owner of the stadium_

Zick: I don't know who is this man, woman, whoever who is that, but I'm gonna go.

Teddy: I gotta get busy preparing my outfit! I know we will wear casual. Gotta rush home! See you guys later! (rushes at his home)

Zick: So, Elena, what's your plan?

Elena: Nothing much. Just simple outfits.

Lay: Same almost to her but not that simple. We gotta go before 5pm.

Zick and Elena: Sure, Lay! See you in the party!

Lay: You too! We gotta be ready for the party before we're late!

To be continued…


	2. The Fun Has Just Began

Chapter II: The Fun Has Just Began

Can't believe that I did this!

In that evening, Zick wore his blue shirt and blue green vest, a black shades, a blue pants with buckles on it, black fingerless gloves that reaches his wrist 'til his elbow, a blue cap with his name on it, and blue with white shoes.

Zick: I'll take pictures of me in this outfit! I look awesome! (takes shots of him)

In Elena's house, she applied her makeup, loosen her hair, wore a red shirt with "Let's Dance" pink print on it, a pink vest, accessorized her arm and necklace with a bracelet and a necklace with a letter "E"on it, a red skirt , a hot pink belt, red and pink socks, and red glossy shoes.

Elena: Wow! I look cute in this outfit! It's so sassy! (takes pictures of her)

In Teddy's house, Teddy wore his gold shirt with a DJ mixer print on it, a gold vest with pockets at the end, a gold cap with his name on it, gold fingerless gloves that reaches his wrist 'til his elbow, a black shades, and gold shoes without shoe cords.

Teddy: Yeah! That's I'm talking about! I'm gonna look good in this outfit! (takes snapshots of him)

In Lay's house, she wore a purple spagehetti strap (or sando)with sequines on it, a lavender vest with a hood and strap in each side, a necklace with "L" on it, a watch bracelet on her wrist, applied her makeup, a lavender sash, a purple-lavender checkered skirt and lavender sandals with a purple flowers on the top.

Lay: Magnificent! I look gorgeous! Time to evacuate the dance floor! (takes shots of her, calling the three) Hey, guys, ready for the party?

All: Yeah! Where will we meet?

Lay: At the stadium, see you guys there!

All: See you too!

As the guys went, Zick and Teddy went there first.

Teddy: Zick, have you seen Lay Mamery anywhere?

Zick: I kept on looking for them but they are not here. The party's already starting, it's already 6:30 and they're not here.

Teddy: (immediately grabes Zick's hand) Come on! We gotta get them!

Zick: Teddy, watch where you're going! (screaming) Aaaah! Ow! Sorry! Excuse me! Ouch! Uh! Teddy, you're making me rear - ended! Stop running! Stop it! You're crashing the party and my clothes! STOP IT!

Elena: Hey, Lay look! There they are!

Lay: And they're running towards us!

All: Teddy, stop!

(CRASH!)

Teddy: Ugh, that didn't feel good. Sorry, Zick.

Zick: (groaning) I've been rear-ended… (begins to patting him) Fix yourself up. Quickly! Sorry if we didn't no… (both began to stand up and looks at the girls)

(Sexy background music began to play)

Elena and Lay: What's wrong with you guys?

Teddy and Zick: (flirtingly) You both look sexy… We mean, you both look gorgeous! Nice outfit! (blushing both)

Elena: It seems you guys have been daydreaming a lot lately.

Zick: (chuckles sheepishly) Yeah. (grabs Teddy's shirt) Why didn't you tell me they roll like this?

Teddy: Hey, I'm staying out of this one. I have no idea about this one. I'm not a girl. (chuckles nervously) Anyhow, how come you guys are late?

Lay: We're stuck in the traffic, then the driver's too slow.

Zick: Elena, you look pretty in red and pink! It matches your eyes!

Elena: Whoa, thanks!

Lay: Quit the talking! I wanna sing "Firework" there! It boring here. (rushes at the DJ)

Teddy: Rock out loud Lay!

Lay: Hey DJ, can you tune the instrumental of Firework?

DJ: Sure, anything for you!

Lay: Thank you! Welcome teens! Get ready to hear the song Firework!

(applause and shout)

All: Go Lay!

(Firework)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,

drifting through the wind wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards,

one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

(Song ends)

(Applause)

Lay: Thanks people for listening to my song Firework! I hope you've enjoyed your night!

Zick: Wow, you look like a star there!

Lay: Thanks! I wish Teddy was there.

Elena: Speaking of Teddy, where is he?

Zick: Yeah, I haven't seen him a lot lately.

To be continued…


	3. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter III: Here comes trouble

This chapter is a bit sad but went on the end well… Teddy sang a song for her.

While the three was looking for him, Teddy is seducing with another girl named Jazmine, which he was caught attention by Zick.

Lay: Where is that guy?

Zick (pointing at Teddy): There he is! And he's with another girl!

(Lay caught them kissing)

Elena: Not good. If you guys wondering where I am, I'll be at the CR.

Teddy: Lay! (pretends yelling) Get off, will you?

Lay: Teddy, how could you? What are you doing?

Teddy: That? That's nothing!

Lay: Nothing? You call that nothing? How dare you kissed another girl without nothing her! (slaps Teddy hard, crying) I'm leaving!

Zick: Way to go, Mr. Chicks, you've made her mad. You even embarassed her.

Teddy: Lay, wait! I'm sorry, I'd never know this would happened! And I'm so sorry I made you cry!

Lay: You never know? Well, I wish I never met you, you dummy! (runs away)

Teddy: Lay!

Zick: Well, how you're gonna take her back?

Teddy: I gotta go to the DJ. (goes up to the DJ). Mr. DJ, can you tune the "Maybe" instrumental?

DJ: You got it. Maybe it is!

(Music Starts)

Teddy: Um, I dedicate this to all and mostly to my loved one.

(Lay stops running)

Maybe

There I was waiting for a chance

Hoping that you'll understand the things I wanna say  
>'Cause my love stronger than before<br>I wanna see you more and more, but you close the door  
>Why don't you try to open up heart<br>I won't take so much of your time...

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
>'Cause I know you never do<br>Somebody else is waitin' there inside for you...  
>Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day<br>'Cause i know its here to stay...  
>But I know to whom you should belong...<p>

I believe what you said to me  
>we should set each other free<br>that's how u want it to be...

Why don't you try to open up heart  
>I won't take so much of your time...<p>

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
>'Cause i know u never do<br>Somebody else is waitin' there inside for you...  
>Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day<br>'Cause i know its here to stay...  
>But I know to whom you should belong...<p>

But my love is strong  
>I don't know if this is wrong<br>But I know to whom you should belong...

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
>'Cause i know u never do<br>Somebody else is waitin' there inside for you...  
>Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day<br>'Cause i know its here to stay...  
>But I know to whom you should belong...<p>

(Song ends)

(Applause)

Teddy: Thanks for listening for my song. I hope you love it. (went down to the dancefloor)

Lay: (thinking) Nice show. I hope you're happy. (begins to go out)

Zick: Nice show! You really rocked the night! Hey, are you alright? You seem lonely when she left.

Teddy: (sadly) Yeah, thanks Zick.

Teddy: (sighs) Who wouldn't? I just made a mistake. I even embarassed her in front of everyone.

Zick: Tell me whatever happened to you.

Teddy: It goes like this:

When she was singing, someone asked me to dance with me. And I did. Her name was Jazmine, she enjoyed dancing with her, but when she was done singing, she began to ask me if I'll join her for a drink. But then, I didn't know that she put some kind of sedative drug at my drink. After I drink it, I felt numb, I don't what what happened. Then she was saying that I'm pretty good dancer and asking me for a kiss. I said no, but then she stoop down at me and saying that I shouldn't be modest. I already said: "No, don't think about it." , then she began to kiss me. I was trying to get her off me, but she's too strong. And that's where the problems started. She slapped me. I never saw her again.

Zick: So, you didn't really asked for a kiss? So, she made the move?

Teddy: Correct. I never really liked her.

Elena: So, she's the one who made her jealous? And not you?

Teddy: Yes. You think I'm lying?

Elena: Yeah, but when I heard you two talking, I knew enough.

Teddy: Yeah, sure. I gotta find Lay. I know she's mad at me.

Zick: Hey Elena, you need to get her. She better know the truth.

Elena: I can stir things a little. But I'll go with the plan.

Zick: Just do what I said.

Elena: Lay, hey you're eyes are red. Did you cry?

Lay: Yeah. 'Cause of him.

Elena: I think you better know something.

Lay: What is it?

Elena: Teddy never wanted to kiss that girl. She was actually trying to make you jealous. For real, he hates the girl.

Lay: Then it means he's on to me?

Elena: Definitely.

Lay : (hugs Elena) Thanks, Elena! I thought my night is ruined 'cause of that.

Elena: Thanks.

Lay: Teddy, Teddy!

Teddy: Lay? Ouch!

Lay: (hugging him) Sorry for this misunderstanding. I thought you really hate me.

Teddy: (hugs her back): Well, that's okay. Sorry I embarassed you. Shall we, friends, dance now?

Zick: I've been waiting for this, and it's 8pm! Let's dance 'til dawn! DJ, crank this stadium!

DJ: Sure will!

To be continued…


	4. The Party Is Just Beginning

Chapter IV: The Party Is Just Beginning!

This is where the friends or gang got back each other. This is the fun part!

After calling up their truce, Zick and Elena made them back together. Teddy and Lay are, at last, together again. Then…

Teddy: (hugs her back): Well, that's okay. Sorry I embarassed you. Shall we, friends, dance now?

Zick: I've been waiting for this, and it's 8pm! Let's dance 'til dawn! DJ, crank this stadium!

DJ: Sure will!

Zick: Play "Hold It Against me"!

(Pop Music Starts)

Teddy: May I take this dance?

Lay: Sure will!

The three are dancing, except for Zick, who is actually shy to dance.

Elena: Come on, Zick! Dance!

Zick: Elena, no. I can't dance. I have two left feet.

Elena: Who cares? You have your style!

Zick: Okay.

Hey, over there

Please forgive me

If I'm coming on too strong

Elena: Just follow my steps.

Zick: (dancing) Hey, I think I got it! Go, Elena!

Hate to stare

But you're winning

And they're playing my favorite song

Elena: That's it! Just let yourself go!

Teddy: Work it out!

So come here

'Little closer

Wanna whisper in your ear

Make it clear

Little question

Wanna know just how you feel

Zick: Give me your hand. (Holds her hand)

Elena: Okay. Gently spin me.

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Elena and Lay: Hold me tight.

Cause you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Teddy and Zick: I got your back

Elena and Lay: Sway.

All: Rock that body out.

Hey you might think

That I'm crazy

But you know I'm just your type

I might be 'little hazy

But you just cannot deny

Zick and Teddy: Move your body.

There's a spark in between us

When we're dancing on the floor

I want more

Wanna see it

So I'm asking you tonight

Elena and Lay: Hold me.

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Cause you feel like paradise

I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?

Elena and Lay: Carry me.

Teddy and Zick: Sure will.

(Instrumental)

If I said my heart was beating loud

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Cause you feel like paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

(Song Ends)

Zick: Whoo! Let's go on the stage! DJ, can we crank this music up? Tune the "Born This Way" instrumental!

DJ: Born this way it is!

Teddy: Come on, let's go to the stage!

(Song: Born This Way)

Lay: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were Born This Way, baby

(Instrumental, all dancing)

Zick: My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars

Elena: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir

Lay: "There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are." She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe."

Elena: "So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, listen to me when I say…"

Teddy: Everybody!

All: I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Teddy: Ooh, there ain't any other way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Ooh, there ain't other way

Baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was Born This Way

Zick: Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be!

Elena: Give yourself prudence, and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth

Lay: In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth

Elena: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Hey, Hey, Hey)

Lay: I love my life, I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah

All: I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Zick: Ooh, there ain't any other way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Ooh, there ain't other way

Baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was Born This Way

Elena: This Way…

All: Don't be drag, just be a queen

Lay: Whether you're broke or evergreen

Elena: You're black, white, beige, chola descent

Zick: You're Lebanese, you're orient

Teddy: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Elena: Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were Born This Way

Lay: No matter gay, straight or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

Elena: No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

All: I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby, I was Born This Way

Teddy: Ooh, there ain't any other way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Baby, I was Born This Way

Zick: Ooh, there ain't other way

Baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was Born This Way

Lay: I was Born This Way, hey!

I was Born This Way, hey!

Elena: I'm on the right track, baby

I was Born This Way, hey!

Zick: I was Born This Way, hey!

I was Born This Way, hey!

Zick: I'm on the right track, baby

I was Born This Way, hey!

(Song ends)

Zick: (on the microphone) Did you enjoy the show? Thanks for listening to our song! Right now, we'll take 30 minutes break. (Out of the microphone) Come on, I'm parched.

Elena: We really rocked the whole night out! Whew! I need a drink.

Lay: And speaking of drink, my lips are drying here.

Teddy: Yeah, I felt that my throat is dry. Let's get some punch.

Zick: I'll go get some table for us.

Waiter: Excuse me; are you the ones who sang at the stage?

Zick: Uh, yeah.

Waiter: Here's your special table.

All: Wow, thanks!

Press: Can we take pictures of you?

Teddy: Wait! Don't forget me!

Elena: Sure.

(Background Music: Tik tok by Ke$ha)

Teddy: Yeah, matched song!

Waiter: Here are your drinks! On the house!

All: Thanks!

Teddy: Hey, aren't they tricking us or something?

Zick: Are you kidding? These people are from the press! I wonder what will the people say?

Elena: Beats me. We're gonna find that out someday. Come on, let's dance the whole night!

The four danced until midnight. Until…

Lay: Hey, guys look! It's 2am! We gotta go now!

Elena: I agree with her. Come on, Zick!

Zick: But…?

Elena: Either you come with us or I'll tell your mother you're flirting with Lay!

Lay: Hey!

Zick: (exclaims) Okay, okay! Teddy come on!

Teddy: I don't wanna be left out here!

Zick: You are now.

Teddy: Okay!

The four got to ride a taxi, until they fell asleep. Teddy woke up first, telling them that they're at Zick's home. Until his mom and dad caught him.

Greta and Zob: Zick!

Zick: Uh-oh.

Greta: I can't believe you went home so late! It's already 3am!

Zick: Oh sorry. We got stuck in the traffic, and then Teddy went to the bathroom.

Zob: And you even brought your friends here, didn't you?

Zick: Yeah, about that. Can they sleep over here? They'll go home at 10am.

Greta: Okay, but just this night. I don't allow you and your friends to sleep over in this night. Now go up.

Zick: Yes mom. (Going up with the three)

Teddy: Huh, so this is your bedroom. Where's the bathroom?

All: (quietly) Huh?

Zick: Why? Let me guess, you're gonna take a whiz?

Teddy: No. Just gonna change my clothes. (Runs to the bathroom)

(Zick grabs his shirt)

Teddy: Hey, what's the hold up?

Zick: Girls first.

Teddy: (exhales) All right. Just to make sure they'll hurry up 'cause I'm tired.

Zick: Well, you're not the only one.

Teddy: How selfish of me.

(Both standing at the bathroom door)

Zick: (knocking) Hey, are you flooded there with toothpaste?

Teddy: (knocking harshly) Hurry up! I need to sleep you know!

Zick: Teddy, don't knock like a lunatic.

Teddy: (stops knocking) Sorry.

Elena: (went out of the bathroom with Lay) Geez, rude much? Get inside the bathroom! The bathroom is all yours; hug it for all I care!

Zick: Come on, Teddy. Hurry up. If you wanna sleep.

Teddy: Okay. I don't wanna have double B while sleeping.

Zick: Double B?

Teddy: Bad breath. In case you haven't know it.

Zick: Yeah, yeah. Now, will you excuse me, I need to change my clothes.

Teddy: And I'm gonna brush now, but please hurry up. I need to change my clothes too.

Zick: Yeah, sure.

(Went out the bathroom 10 minutes later)

Zick: Whoa. I guess these two need a rest. (chuckles softly)

Teddy: Okay, you gotta sleep too. I need rest, you know.

Zick: Yeah, fine. (yawns) Now, quiet down. We need some shut eye.

Teddy: (yawns and grabs his sleeping bag) I know. Good night, Zick. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

Zick: Good night, Teddy. Lights out. (turns off the switch)

To be continued…


End file.
